


On New Year’s Eve

by Nelioe



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelioe/pseuds/Nelioe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s New Year’s Eve and Kili has a bad feeling about how the night is going to turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On New Year’s Eve

**Author's Note:**

> After I got some positive response on tumblr for this story and after going back and forth about it I finally decided to put it up here as well. It’s the first story I’ve ever written only in English, so I don’t think you are going to miss anything, if you don’t read it.

 

 

Kili cursed as he nearly fell on the steep path that led to the top of the wooded hill. Ice and snow had turned it to a slippery task. In front of him Fili chuckled while Kili redressed his balance. He didn’t know why he did this to himself. He’d a suspicion where they were going.

 

The dumping place, the people at school had called it. Kili knew Fili since their childhood and had fallen in love with him at the age of fourteen. At the same time Fili had started dating all kind of friends and strangers. The blond was popular, famous and rich, the whole opposite of Kili and no one even tried to resist him. Kili couldn’t blame them, even when he was fuming with jealousy. Fili wasn’t just attractive, he was kind, obliging, smart… everything one could ask for, really. For a long time he’d thought that Fili could do anything, until he’d realized that the blond wasn’t capable of staying in a relationship. Not one of them had held longer than five months, but his former best friend had always been quick to find a new boy- or girlfriend.

 

Last year at the same time he must’ve been at the same place with Ori and everyone knew that their relationship had ended on New Year’s Day. After that Fili had remained single for longer than ever before. Kili had heard about it through Facebook, since Kili hadn’t studied at the same university as Fili – as much as he tried, he would never be as smart as Fili. So they had grown apart, writing the other mails every day, until their communication became only monthly and faded eventually. Then, six months ago and after two years of silence, Fili had called him. They’d talked for hours as if nothing had changed and maybe this was right, because Kili still loved him and just couldn’t be angry with him.

 

If Kili recalled it now, they rushed pretty much into anything, their first date, the first kiss, sex, moving together. It felt crazy and suddenly even frightening, when he thought about what would await him at the top of the hill. He wanted to be angry at the blond. Wanted to curse and scream and cry at the same time, but he couldn’t, not with this beaming smile on Fili lips or the way the moonshine light up his eyes. He was everything Kili had ever wanted and he wouldn’t regret a minute of it, even if it would all end today.

 

Fili took pity of him, walked the few steps back that separated them and linked arms with Kili to steady him. Together they made their way to the top, although not without Kili slipping a couple of times. It was a bit foggy, but they still had a good view over the town, where the lights of the houses and the Christmas lighting illuminated the scenery. It was beautiful and for a long time Kili savored the sight. If the hill weren’t a part of Thorins private property Kili was sure it would’ve been flooded with people.

 

Fili parted from him after a while, put his backpack down and unpacked a bottle of champagne and two plastic glasses. Kilis eyes widened in disbelieve. The blond wasn’t breaking up with him? Of course New Year’s Eve was a shitty timing to dump someone, but Fili had already done it a year ago and how could Kili ever be enough for that wonderful man that now stared at him in confusion.

 

“What’s the matter?”, Fili asked frowning.

 

“Aren’t you going to dump me?”, he blurted out without thinking.

 

Kili cursed inwardly, when he saw the widening eyes of the blond. He just should’ve kept his mouth shut. Again he’d done something stupid. Fili wouldn’t break up with him and had never given him any reason to think so. Why couldn’t he once in his life think, before he spoke?

 

“Why would I dump you?”, his boyfriend carefully wanted to know.

 

Kili felt like the biggest idiot in the whole universe. He’d made this mess, so he’d to answer and bear the consequences. The brunet made a nervous move with one of his gloved hands, a blush of embarrassment rising to his cheeks.

 

“Well… you know… at school they said you had a special place where you break up and… last year you broke up with Ori on New Year’s Eve… and none of your other relationships have ever held this long… so I thought…”, he mumbled helplessly, unable to finish his line of thought.

 

Thankfully Fili stopped his miserable attempts of explaining himself, wrapped his arms around the small of Kilis back and looked at him with a gentle expression.

 

“This is my favorite place. I’ve never brought anyone up here, only you.”

 

A kiss followed his affectionate words and where Filis lips were warm on his own, his cold nose rubbed lightly against Kilis cheek.

 

“You want to know, why my other relationships never held for very long?” Kili found himself nodding. “Because they weren’t you. I was always under the impression that a bit of attraction was enough to make it work and wondered why it didn’t. It was Ori who broke up with me, telling me I should finally call you. He said even a blind man could see that I was in love with you. I couldn’t at first. I mean, I was so awful to you, never answering your mails… I thought you would tell me to fuck off, but you didn’t and I realized that Ori was right. I love you more than I can put into words.”

 

“I’m glad that you called”, Kili replied with a smile, before he leaned in for another kiss. It was cold and Filis warm breath ghosting over his skin was a welcome change.

 

“Me too”, Fili agreed when they broke away.

 

Kili felt warmth spread through his body that wasn’t related to Filis physical closeness. Fili loved him and hadn’t he known this already? All his fears were only in his head, Fili wouldn’t break up with him and he needed to shut his stupid head up, that always tried to tell him that he wasn’t good enough. But his boyfriend thought differently and oh, how he still loved the sound of this word whether it was spoken out loud or only in his mind. He’d waited so long to have him, loved and adored him since he was fourteen, never able to let him go and now, twelve years later, he was finally where he’d always wanted to be. It was New Year’s Eve and they would celebrate it as lovers.

 

Kili didn’t realize he was grinning at no one in particular until his gaze wandered to Fili, who watched him with an affectionate expression.

 

“What?”

 

“I love it, when you do that, when your smile is so bright that it can lighten up anything.”

 

“Oh, now you’re being cheesy”, Kili snorted, unable to remain serious.

 

“I’m not cheesy, I’m romantic!”, Fili revolted in feigned indignation.

 

“Taking me up here, that was romantic, everything else was just cheesy”, he teased.

 

Fili made a few steps back and bend forward to pick up the bottle of champagne.

 

“In that case I think I will drink the whole bottle and you get nothing”, Fili declared and stuck out his tongue.

 

“Hey! That’s not fair! Come on, gimme!”

 

Determined he tried to snatch the bottle from him, but Fili was faster and held it out of his reach. However, Kili wasn’t going to give up, which let to him grasping for the bottle until his whole weight nearly lay on Fili, who eventually slipped on the ground when he did an incautious step back, taking Kili down with him. The landing was smooth, cushioned by the snow and his boyfriend.

 

“Okay”, Fili giggled. “You won.”

 

A few minutes later the champagne bubbled in their plastic glasses and the firework started. Kili sipped absently, Filis arms embracing him and observed the rising lights. Some were colorful, others showered down like dozens of falling stars.

 

They watched the fireworks for a while, until Fili kissed him very gently, like Kili was the most precious thing in the whole word.

 

“Happy New Year.”

 

 


End file.
